Separatism
by LeinadMosnas
Summary: 100 years after the Rise of Skywalker the Great Galactic republic is about to pass a bill regulating the entirety of the Outer-rim as part of Hutt space as dictated by Senator Valentine of Naboo and the banking clans. Due to this a group of outer-rim planets attempt to separate from the republic but based on worries of war build up an army to confront the republic.


_**Separatism**_

**Chapter 1-the new alliance**

100 years post last StarWars movie

Mycroft system - Great Galactic Senate Building and gardens

As the shuttle landed on the Forested mountain the Morribanian senator once again pondered how he would explain the decisions of the senate to the politicians back on his cold desert world, If this bill would pass not only would his planet would not only be at risk from the ever-growing Dathomirian aggression towards his people, but also of economic depravity in its highest form because based on the blockage of food-stuffs and trading this further trade restriction would bring it would cause further devastation to the Morrowbanian people.

He knew of course that this was a personal attack on his people, the Nabooian senator had made it clear that he and his people were not welcome at the table of peace, reason being that the Morrobannian population was a warlike one, those who were previously known as the Sith were trapped in a republic that wanted them dead.

He walked off of his transport yacht, only to notice the Sullestian ship landing on the platform next to his. Knowing that it would hold up the Nabooian senators' systematic attack on his people the Sith pure-blood walked over to the Sullustian senator.

It was a known fact that the Sullustian company of Sorosuub had come under fire due to this bill being pressed by the Nabooian senator, but due to the nature of politics, the two representatives had never crossed paths.

"Senator Harmoni, It is good to see a fellow objector on these troubling times"

The Sith greeted, as to seem the least threatening that he could. The female Sullustian turned towards the red-skinned man,

"As much as it irritates me to admit it, I agree with several of your points Senator K'yakk, this bill, if it is to be passed will destabilize nearly all wild-space and outer-rim planets economies, and you and your people seem to be Valentine's point of ire, however, a word of warning, I can see that the Nabooian-Dathomirian alliance has grown enough to have the under-handed support of the supreme chancellor as well as grow a large portion of Mandalorian support"

The Sith sighed

"I am well aware of the chancellor's bias in this matter, thank-you for the warning about the Mandalorian matter though, I will need to talk to Senator Vashik on this matter. I have recently been in contact with Senator Villa from Kashykk and Senator Finnua from Ondaron, and they both support our cause against this bill, however, the support against us is growing rapidly"

They both entered the new senate building, made to resemble the last one as much as possible.

"It was nice talking to you Senator Harmoni, I hope to see you again for a much more in-depth talk about this subject."

"Indeed"

The two left to walk to their separate hover-pods, and after an hour the meeting began.

Senator Valentine of Naboo took to the centre of the stage, below the Chancellors raised pod

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Senators please hear my plea, our galaxy needs peace and security, but we cannot have that in our current state of affairs, I have drafted a new bill that would secure the planets of the Inner and mid-rim to regulate the trade output of such planets and stop any new inflation by giving the monetary power currently held by the individual powers of the galaxies to the Banks"

A murmur of noise came from across the entire senate, the Banking clans took their pods into the centre

"This draft would incorporate each of the major monetary exporting companies into our delegation, with a representative majority allowing each planetary system negotiating hyperspace trade routes with both us, and then the Senate. This naturally is to clamp down on the rampant smuggling between the mid and outer-rim worlds. However, in recent talks, it has come to my attention that certain planets are displeased with this"

The banker's beady eyes landed on the Morroanian pod, where the Siths yellow eyes burned into his very soul

"And to those nay-sayers, we have allowed a new open market to open up in the absence of any older brands and to satiate your worries with relation to outer-rim trade we have a strong trade route with the Hutt clans, and as such the Outer rim and wild space are now to be considered Hutt space"

The Sith delegate was furious, even beyond such, this was an assault on not only his people but on all the people of the outer rim, And it was all because of those banks, how he wished he could reign them in and teach them a lesson. Feeling all of his rage boil inside of him once again the Morrobanian delegate shouted and punched a wall, creating a resounding clang. He felt his hand break and held it in pain. He looked up to see the Naboo Senator smiling at him, He spat on the ground causing her face to contort to one of disgust. The Morrobanian Senator walked away pleased that he had at-least won one battle today.

As he walked he noticed the crowd thinning out, Strange, he came to a T-junction, one path leading him down towards his hotel, and the other leading him up towards his ship, He turned towards his hotel, only to be grabbed by two hooded figures and ushed away from the forest pathway.

Upon reaching the large Redwood the two figures stopped and made him sit down, next to two other beings, one a Wookie and one a Human, their heads covered as to conserve their Identities, both of the figures took the coverings off only to show Senator Villa and Senator Finnua, from behind the tree two Humans, a Sullustan and a Nemoidian came and stood over them. The two hooded figures de-hooded themselves revealing Senator Akairai of Mon-Calamari and Senator Harmoni.

Senator Harmoni spoke

"Hello there, My name is Senator Harmoni of Sullust, over here is Mino Vallithey, CEO of Sorosuub Corporation, this is Virgil Steedish, The representative of Blastech industries, This is Duke Sven, The representative of Aratech Repulsor Company and this Gignar Struth, CEO of Sienar fleet systems."

She introduced the Sullustian, the first human, the Nemoidian and the final human in order

"We have brought you here today to propose an alliance, one between companies, and planetary populations in a way that the banks cannot control, We want to form a separate entity to the Galactic Republic and Hutt space with a socialist economic, education and healthcare system"

A shocked silence overcame the trio of senators

"You understand that what you have just suggested is highly treasonous"

Asked the Ondaronian Senator

"Indeed, however, I and by extension, Senator Harmoni are not willing to become meer reserves of Hutt space, and the meer implication that we would become vessels to those crime lords is insulting enough to spark a separatist movement from the planetary systems affected, do you not think so Senator ?" the Mon Calamari queried, Senator Finnua was silenced, as she understood the Mon Cal's point.

"I have several questions regarding this 'alliance' Senators"

The Morrobannian Senator spoke up, the Mon Cal gestured for him to continue

"How can we be sure that this economic depravity does not affect us further with the banking clans influence being so large. I mean should we separate we would need a sufficient amount of funding to do so, and all future trade with the only other galactic body would be heavily restricted and taxed by the Hutts, and even if our planets are to form this Separatist movement successfully, the last time that was done it sparked the beginning of the clone-wars and the end of the galactic republic and as such we may tear down not only our planetary alliance with the ensuing war between ourselves and the republic but the great galactic republic as-well and as such paving the way for religious fanatics to take over once more"

The clearing was silent, with only the deadpan of the others to fill the void between them

"You are aware that those "religious fanatics" you spoke of were your people"

The Mon Cal spoke up once again

"Indeed, but it was instigated and manipulated by a Tattooinian and a Nabooian of whom had adopted my culture and used my people's religion to reason the transforming the republic to the Empire. The doing of such is a popular option for the increasingly scrutinised Jedi Order, to reclaim power via a military coax to allow them access to the current force sensitives of the Galaxy."

Senator Harmoni spoke up in rebuttal

"should a war happen, which is debatable and at worst it would be delayed enough time for us to rally our planets and gain enough allies within the outer-rim, allowing for the war to be at least somewhat fair. Furthermore, should the Jedi take power then the war would be over as their code forbids it. And finally, in this Alliance, it would be socialist societal structure to avoid the banking clans having any power within this society. But a word of warning, a Socialist society will make people nervous in the beginning as having the safety net of socialism will usually invalidate the choices of many of the wealthy in society, but should any of them raise concerns just say that they can pay for separate capitalist institutions as to validate them as provided by these four gentlemen here"

She referenced them to the Businessmen.

"I would assume from how you describe it, this would be an outer-rim democracy, as to not constitute a backlash from the greater galaxy."

The Onderonian Senator's note caused the Sith to pause in his thought process to note that jab at his planetary history before relenting

"And should this be a democracy may I ask as to where the house of system representatives lie?"

The Onderonian's line of questioning intrigued the Sith

"The New separatist parliament as we shall refer to it shall be based on Yavin 4 as to ensure protection via our recent planetary shield deployment"

The Kashykkian Senator roared -_Can we trust in these shields?_-

"My friend, these shields make Scarif look like Tatooine with terms to strength"

Satisfied with the answer Senator Villa went quiet in contemplation

After a couple of moments of silence, the Morrobannian senator spoke up once again

"Should we do this, I ask for time for one of you to pass one bill within galactic parliament to benefit our new separatist movement and all of your full support with this bill.

The bill I'm referring to is the "cultural return bill" of which places in republic legislature that should a culture or planetary system know of items taken from them in the past unwillingly by another, then the opposing culture should return said items on the accusation, and should an accusation be held and contested the republic authorities have the right and duty to scan the planet or planets on which the accused believes the items are on, should any signatures matching what the accusing cultures be found a collaborative effort between republic authorities and the accusing planetary system and culture to investigate and if it is said items as referred to by the accusing party, then the items are seized by said planet and returned to their rightful owners. However should it not be then an itemised fine should be paid from the accusing culture to both the Galactic senate and the accused culture/Planetary system"

The Mon Calamari was the first to object, knowing the implications of what the Morrobannian just asked

"Damn it! This is why I suggested not inviting him Harmoni! Should he abuse this bill you will turn our diplomatic movement into the next Sith Empire!"

A murmur of agreement went around those gathered

"While yes, I would reclaim my ancestral artefacts, and it would be indeed in the service of a new Sith order, the reason for the order would be an opposing force to the Jedi. To be able to fight on equal footing with the republic, we must have an order of force users. However, I have never and will never permit this order to rule or even operate in a dictatorial manner, as a Senator I resent the implication that I would do such."

Senator K'yakk responded to the Mon Calamari's claims. The council went silent, mulling over their current options, however, what the consensus was between them was, was that the Sith was right.

The Sullustian senator stood

"Very well, as no-one else seems to want to voice any objections then so be it, We shall propose the "Cultural Return Bill" in the coming months to re-create the Sith order over the years afterwards to eventually serve a socialistic democracy that is from here known as the Outer Socialist Alliance in its military needs from the years after such due to a predicted war with the Great Galactic Republic. Within the current OSA (outer Socialist Alliance) are the Kashykk, Morroban, Ondaron, Sullust and Dac systems with the support of Sorosuub Corporation, Blastech industries, Aratech Repulsor Company and Sienar Fleet systems and these groups are henceforth known as the founding members of such. Once the "Cultural Return Bill" has been passed we shall reconvene on Yavin 4 for a briefing of further events. Please note that these events are highly classified and as such only, the leaders of each of our societies are to know of this. Thank you for your time fellow senators and company officials."

And the alliance formed.


End file.
